There have been many problems with mechanical seals known in the art in the pump area. For example, many of the mechanical seals resulted in the wearing, cracking and leaking, and contamination by debris in the liquid being pumped which marred the face of the seal. Also many of the prior art mechanical seals resulted in breakage during assembly and required complete disassembly of the liquid end of the pump to replace the seal. Furthermore, many of the prior art seal bellows tended to lock on the shaft of the pump which caused problems on the adjustable bearing frames. As stated previously, many of the seals used in the prior art necessitated removal of the housing and impeller and also the set ring to expose and be able to remove the seal and replace it with a new one.